(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for protecting keyboard data inputted by a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preventing leakage of the keyboard data using a security program.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques of keyboard data security on the Internet include a product “Kis” released by Safetek (www.esafetek.com) in January 2001, and keyboard data input means (or methods) such as a Java-based virtual keyboard other than a conventional keyboard system. However, since the former protects keyboard data on a hardware basis, it requires an additional device, and it is accordingly difficult to be applied to a general-purpose service such as the Internet, and the latter, that is, the security using the keyboard data input means other than conventional keyboard is not greatly used because of users' lack of skill and the inconvenience involved. Hence, even though it is urgently required to secure keyboard data comprising important personal information on the Internet, no general-purpose products have been provided to the market.
According to the present invention, the input data by conventional keyboard are securely processed.